User talk:Lenopow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mount and Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Camp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carralpha (Talk) 20:32, 11 October 2009 Requested items Yesterday you made some requests on the page Someone please post my requested items!!!!. However, I am not sure exactly what you want me to do, since your page isn't very clear. Do you want me to do one (or more) of the following: #Put a picture of my in-game character or my castle on my userpage, and have all users do the same on their userpages. #On each of the articles on lords, put an image of them and their castles. #Something else. I may put a picture of my character on my user page, although I am not sure if I will since I have a lot of characters (I need them so that I can playtest the characters). For the other users, they can put pictures on if they wish, but they do not have to - their userpage is their own personal space to describe themselves. You will find that most of the articles on in-game lords have pictures of them, and the ones that don't will have pictures added soon. It is impossible to put on pictures of their castles, since the lands they get are randomised at the start of each game so are different for each player. Tell me if you want me to do something else entirely. P.S. Please do not create new articles if you want to talk to a user. The articles are used for the purposes of describing the game. If you want to talk to me or any other user, please use the appropriate talk page. The page which you created will be deleted, but I will tell other users (through their talk pages) what you would like them to do. Carralpha 17:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) My reply on your talk page Ok. I was not planning on doing much on WF&S at this point, mainly due to the limited cheats, but there is still things to do for Warband as well. I still have to finish reworking the castle articles and that Shields article is in grim need of an overhaul. A note on your NPC work though, assuming you didn't already think of this; if you enable Edit Mode, you can access all the stats for any NPC in the game, as well as get a good image of them (albeit, with a mediocre backdrop). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Real Leaders That will probably be useful for a Historic section on their profiles. Perhaps we should make a Wikipedia template that links to their articles on Wikipedia. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I made a new template which I think will work. On the articles that have corresponding articles on Wikipedia, just add to the page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll have to figure out how to make it so you can manually enter any title you want. Unfortunately, I am no expect on this stuff. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it is optimizable now. To use your page title, just write , but if Wikipedia has a different name, then write . I've changed the instructions on the template page as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I've given you and Tephra the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Um, ok... how? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Title Logo I added "Wiki" to the end, but now it is too long to use, as the maximum length is 250px and the old one was already 250px. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Template I finished a template for us. You can stick in on your user page if you want by adding . Doing so will also automatically add your name to the "Administrators" category. If you think it could be improved in any way, just let me know. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC)